The Giving Tree
by Bodhisattva Nature
Summary: This is a story about the triumphant freedoms and confinements of the heart.


_Disclaimer: This work is ultimately a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Harvest Moon or any other copyright holder that lays official claim(s) to Harvest Moon. Moreover, the author admits no ownership of Harvest Moon or its corresponding characters._

_Please Note: Griffin is Muffy's father in this story._

* * *

Topher's switchblade slithered indifferently under Jack's neck making him fall back against the bar's countertop. His throat contracted, he could feel the pain in his adam's apple heave up and down in alarm.

Jack was the smaller one, physically weaker. Topher's eyes were feral, dominating, and he knew it. Topher motioned for people to shut their mouths. Muffy hid behind her father who was looking at Topher expectantly.

Jack knew without a doubt that Muffy's father had set him up tonight. The two men wanted to bully him if that's what it took to steer him clear of Muffy. Muffy on the other hand didn't know his father had underhandedly paid Topher to be the muscle to keep Jack away.

The outlined blood on his neck looked like a morbid smile. Topher told Jack to leave and never come back. That's all he had to do, he said. If you stay clear of this place nobody has to get hurt. He meant the whole town, not just the bar.

A loud silence eclipsed the room. Then Takakura walked in and Topher immediately put his switchblade away. But he had already seen it through the window, and as he was running to Griffin's Bar he had guessed Topher would use a weapon. Topher was strong, much stronger than Jack, but he used weapons instead because he was cowardice.

Topher wouldn't fight Takakura, rough from decades of labor wrestling with untamed animals. He had the unprincipled face of a dry desert, but his eyes were infinitely kind. It confused the hell out of his enemies, and it certainly confused a dumb hired gun like Topher.

Muffy's father, Griffin, casually started tending to the martinis.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" he asked as he ignored Jack who was using the neck of his shirt to suffocate the wound. Good ol' Griffin. In another universe, Griffin would be a good person: he could lighten the mood out of any odd circumstance and you'd feel like you could go along with it.

Before Takakura could say anything Muffy walked uncertainly with a martini to him. He realized that Muffy must not know what was going on. Maybe she expected her father to break up the fight; there was even a prohibition against bar fights.

Takakura looked over Muffy's shoulder and at Topher. "Say Griff, mind calling your boy off of mine?"

Muffy gave him a quizzical look, then looked at her father for an answer.

Griffin had a lot of power in these parts and it was unwise to challenge him, especially in front of his daughter on his own turf. But Takakura had the advantage, as most men his age do, of hard earned experience and the infallibility of having connections. Even Griffin's father had Takakura in high regard ever since Jack's father and him spruced up the farm together a while back.

Older folk are susceptible for recalling the past with so much dignity, but in his mind it truly was a golden age. Now it was just dust and echoes, and all that stood before it was Griffin. Powerful, hungry.

Griffin didn't miss a beat. He decidingly chose to take it as a joke and laughed it off while starting towards the middle of the two younger men.

Griffin put his hands on his hips like a woman and lectured Topher on the rules of the bar. There was no energy in the reprimand though because Topher was just a hired hand, not a fan of Griffin himself. He also had interest in Muffy which made him a better candidate than anyone else.

Jack backed away but found his arm in the cusp of Griffin's grip.

"Say son, how 'bout you take this here drink? It'll be on me. Gustafa, why not play us a tune, the night's not getting any younger and neither am I."

It wasn't really a question so much as a command. Music started playing and all that was left was for Jack to stay a little longer, never mind his neck. Never mind that Takakura was still standing by the doorway as if leaving was still a viable option.

Muffy had placed another martini beside Jack along with several napkins which caused Topher to grunt.

"No, he's done for tonight." Takakura flatly stated by the open door.

Jack felt the cold autumn air colonize on his flesh. It was odd he feared this man more than he feared death, but with Takakura he felt like he stood a fighting chance. Jack wasn't weak, he just didn't possess the ability to deal with powerful men who thought they were always right.

"Then you best be goin'. We're fixing on closing up shop early tonight. Topher, I want to have a word with you after these here gentlemen take leave."

There would be no private word, just the effect or illusion of trying to preserve peace and a false sense of hope. He motioned for Muffy to go in the door behind the bar. She looked at the blood on the floor, then at Jack. Jack met her eyes and tried to read them.

Gustafa's music was still playing when they left with Takakura's arm around Jack. For a moment he could picture a younger Takakura and his father walking from the bar arm in arm as best friends do. The moment was gone with the renewed pain boring down on him like prison walls.

"You smart mouth Topher?"

"No, the blade was part of the effect."

Griffin was supposed to be off duty today, this being his only chance to see Muffy. He was to talk, and then leave at a certain hour to keep risks at a minimal. Takakura kept himself at bay though, and didn't think twice when Jack failed to return on time.

But they had somehow known he'd be there tonight, whether beforehand or when he stepped into the bar. They somehow had known.

Topher had sat right next to Jack, ordered a beer, then threw it in his face. He asked if he had a problem with that. Jack snapped and tore at Topher. Topher lunged at him, his father was there watching of course. Muffy had just returned from wherever and screamed by the time Topher had his switchblade out...

"Bad economy is catching up with Griffin. He'll be distracted by affairs in Mineral Town. But you best bet he's got eyes on the lookout for you. If you're smart, you'll forget about her."

"It's not easy forgetting about the girl of your dreams."

"Like I said, if you're smart."

"I guess I'm not alot of that."

"Not yet, but it shows you're human."

They walked in silence from then on. A bloody napkin dropped from the plastered ones he was trying to use to conceal the gouge. Takakura took off his shirt and gave it to Jack which astutely substituted for the napkins. He imagined himself going to bed and waking up to find his whole bedspread a solid red stain.

They were more than midway down the road when Jack looked over his shoulder at the bar. Muffy had come out of it with Topher. Takakura noticed Jack watching, slowed and also observed the scene in the distance. Griffin casually stood by the door as he pointed a finger at Muffy, which moved across to Topher and dropped.

It was as clear as day then, Griffin was placing Muffy in the hands of Topher.

Muffy wasn't resisting, but Jack was too far to see any signs of a struggle. Maybe a fight had already broke out and her passivity was the remaining factor of a resultless struggle. Topher extended his hand and Muffy took it. Then they walked away without a sound. Griffin stood by staring at nothing for a moment and then went in.

Jack felt his blood turn hot and an initial stream of adrenaline course through him.

Takakura walked fast over in front of Jack and met his gaze. "You best leave them alone, you hear me?"

"She'd want me to come after her."

"No. You don't know what she's been told. And whatever she's been told, it's worked. You don't have a chance at anything tonight. You're best bet is to do nothing right now."

Takakura caught himself wondering how long it would take Jack to grow up like his father. There was much physical evidence of his father in Jack that he expected him to behave like him, but he usually was disappointed.

A familiar feeling of ambivalence settled in him. He knew it was unfair to expect his father out of a boy, but unless he was treated like a man, with consequences an adult had to face, then he may never grow up. But that would mean letting him fight his own fights from now on. It would also mean he would have to learn how to obey reason when his heart demanded otherwise with its impassioned instruments. He needed his own system of checks and balances.

"I've been somewhat negligent with the farm haven't I?"

"The cows are crying at the moon for your attention."

"That bad, huh? Sometimes it seems I have a stronger relationship with these cows than with Muffy."

Takakura nodded sagely. "What makes you think that?"

Jack tried not to move his neck too much or else the pain would increase. They started the rest of their walk home.

"She hasn't come around yet, but she likes the chase."

"You've been chasing her for over a year, are your legs tired yet?"

"I could run longer and faster than Forrest Gump for Muffy."

"Well, she isn't moving mountains to be with you by the looks of it."

Jack wasn't used to Takakura expressing doubt. Mainly because he merely played as the shepherd of his thoughts and never attacked them.

He looked at Takakura uncertainly. Jack knew he was placing him in unfavorable conditions. After all, he didn't have to save him every time he fell into trouble, and he was not obligated to. But he wanted to because as time has shown, he felt a close fondness for the boy. It seemed almost like he was destined to be his caretaker and he had accepted that role a long time ago.

Silenced resumed as they trekked back home. When they reached Jack's place Takakura told Jack if he needed anything just to wake him up.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Jack asked while dangling Takakura's shirt in his hand. It was darkly colored and damp from the blood, but it only looked discolored in the darkness.

"Same thing as we always do, get to work."

"Well I do declare." Jack mused in an imitated southern accent.

Takakura grunted. It could pass for a laugh. "In the mean time you best get yourself fixed up, and get some sleep. Long day ahead of us."

He gazed oddly in the distance before walking back home like the darkness was parting to reveal something wonderful. It was as if he could vaguely make out the shape of his wife. She had left him a long time ago. It was a sore subject with Takakura, but maybe one day he'd open up.

Later in bed on top of the covers Jack found himself thinking about tomorrow's possibilities. His throat was dry and exhausted from the pain it felt from the cut.

The potatoes he had been growing were almost ready to be harvested. He had forgotten to water them this afternoon but it was supposed to rain early this morning. Which meant if the rain subsided later, he could help Hugh with his running practices like he had promised his parents.

It would take his mind off of work, Muffy, and possibly the pain in his neck...

Jack tentatively touched the outskirts of the wound. Topher hadn't cut too deep, but it was deep enough to leave a scar. His head lied on two pillows to keep his head inclined forward so the wound wouldn't be as open.

Above the burning sensation in his neck, he wondered how he could redeem himself with Muffy if indeed she wasn't on his side. How could he get passed Topher. Thoughts of Takakura made him wonder how he would take care of his farm and make a profit.

Pain, fatigue and frustration expedited Jack to sleep.


End file.
